Padfoot in Heart
by ElphieRedvines
Summary: It thier 5th year at Hogwarts and Sirius Black and James Potter are up to thier usual mischief. A new girl arrives at the school and they're pulled apart.Sirius has found his one true love but can his friends convince him that he's better of without her?


His butter beer was getting cold. Where was he? Sirius sat in the hogs head waiting in the table nearest the corner. 'Where are you James?' He asked himself. His fingers began drumming the table with impatience. Sirius had been late he was sure of it but James was usually later but he was never late. ' Maybe I should go look for him.' he said out loud he began to get up when a sharp pain coursed through his finger 'Ouch!' he exclaimed gathering a few looks from the mysterious cloaked customers. He looked down a large rat sat on the seat next to his. 'Wormtail?' he whispered. The rat nodded his head and then looked at the door and back several times before jumping down from the stool and running towards it. Sirius followed quietly. For he had foolishly spent all his money in Zonko's earlier and hadn't enough to pay for any drinks. He followed the rat through the deep snow. And Sirius pulled his cloak in tight. He followed the rat to the three broomsticks where the rat disappeared down an alleyway from which a boy re-appeared a second later. The boy had fair hair and brown eyes and unfortunately for him he had acne covering most of his face. His two front teeth slightly protruded from his mouth. Sirius recognised him immediately. 'Is James here Peter?' he asked before pulling him into a hug as the boy began to shiver. 'Y-y-y-yes' He trembled back. Sirius pulled off his cloak and put it round Peter who immediately began to refuse but after feeling its warmth stopped any attempts against Sirius. They walked in together at the table immediately on their right were Some 5th year Hufflepuff girls who all started giggling when he gave them a wink. On their left were some of the towns people from Hogsmeade he did not recognise them but he did recognise the giant frame of Hagrid the grounds keeper who promptly raised his hand in acknowledgement, knocking over in the process several butter beers. 'Hey peter can I go get a butter beer then come find you guys?' Sirius asked. 'S-sure.' peter stumbled. Then ran off somewhere. He walked up to the bar where Madame Rosmerta was talking to the potions master professor slughorn.

'Look who turned up Severus, one of potters little friends.' Sirius turned round to see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

'What do you want Snivellus?' Sirius snorted. A flash of anger crossed Severus's face.

'Don't call me that.' He stated coolly after he had regained his temper. 'Oh nothing, Snivellus'

'Do ...' He spat using every ounce of will power

'You know Sirius I was wondering when your parents were going to start showing their faces in public again, I mean its been what? Hmmmm... 5 years? I mean a pure blood Slytherin family and then you come along and oh a Gryfindor. Will your poor mother ever recover?' Severus Snorted and Lucius Grinned from ear to ear. Sirius's fist contacted with Lucius's face in a flash. Which was quickly followed by a stream of blood protruding from it. Lucius Groaned in pain.

'I'll have no trouble in my pub, you hear?' Madame Rosmertas voice called from behind them.

'You two, Malfoy and Snape is it? Out with you! You've caused nothing but trouble! Out!' She winked at Severus before going back to her conversation with Professor Slughorn. Sirius stood there for a moment, Smiling.

'I thought I could smell trouble.' Someone said behind him. Sirius Jumped out of his skin. Before pulling the person into a hug. 'James.' He smiled. Then asked 'Why are we here?'

'Ahhhhh well you see, I was walking here with Remus when Lilly Evans turned up with this new girl and asked where we were going and one thing led to another and... well here we are.' Sirius nodded. Lilly Evans, James's obsession. He'd been asking her out for years but she always said no. Sirius, Remus and peter had tried getting him to date other girls for he was a hit with the ladies with his tousled hair (and not to mention he was seeker for the quidditch team) but none had ever been good enough for him. He sighed.

'What's up with you honey bun?' Madame Rosmerta asked. ' If its those boys then don't listen to them you make me proud that's for sure standing up for yourself like that.' Sirius saw James smile wickedly. ' Oh no.' he groaned.

' Its not that Madame Rosmerta.' Said James. 'OH' she looked puzzled for a moment before saying 'What is it then?' James's smile grew wider. 'Well you see Madame, He's in love with the most beautiful barmaid in Hogsmeade and his constant attempts to woo her have been to no avail. If only there was some way to make him happy some way to restore this poor broken hearted soul to his former self.' He said putting his arm round Sirius. 'Oh I know.' James said suddenly. Sirius blushed a bright shade of red. ' This may be the only way Madame Rosmerta. You may have to kiss him' Sirius blushed. On there first trip to Hogsmeade Sirius had discovered he had a small crush on Madame Rosmerta and he, foolishly, told James. Madame Rosmerta grinned. 'You two push your luck you do.' She paused before adding. 'Well I could maybe do one thing...' She said taking both Sirius and James by surprise. 'Here' she said. Sirius looked down at the butter beer 'On the house' She said laughing as she walked away.


End file.
